The present invention relates to a track for a railroad or the like and a method of constructing the same.
The ballast track using track bed ballast has a problem that the track bed ballast is destroyed easily and the repairing of destroyed ballast requires much labor.
A slab track which uses a slab made by precasting concrete instead of track bed ballast is more durable and requires little repairing. But the slab is wide, bulky and heavy and thus is difficult to manufacture, transport and install. Moreover, if tile roadbed supporting the slab sinks so remarkably that there arises a necessity to readjust the height (level) of the rail surfaces, a cement-asphalt-mortar layer between the slab and the roadbed has to be replaced. Such work is very time-consuming and troublesome.